The Angel's Secret
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: (Chap 2 IS UP)Yixing yang baik hati. Yixing yang manis.Yixing yang selalu membalas candaanya dan selalu mengejeknya. Itu adalah Yixing yang dikenal Joonmyeon sebagai kekasihnya/Tetapi bagaimana jika Yixing punya sisi lain yang tidak diketahui Joonmyeon?/Main SuLay/Joonxing,Other Pairing Up Soon/HighSchoolAU!/Warn: Boys Love,OOC/Mind to read and review?/
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel's Secret**

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this cast...I just borrow them for the storyline

Cast: Main SuLay,Other pairing Up Soon,

Warning: OOC,Plot Gaje,Rated T for few swearing,and any explicit sexual and disgusting content

...

Hoy balik lagi dengan makhluk yang lagi galau gara-gara The Lost Planet Concert In September dan dalam posisi kere parah*malah curhat..Abaikan*

I know i should've been working with the other story

But i just can't denied this kinda crazy plot after watching Growl plus Boys In Luv and drink a glass of Mastin... Good *Loh hubungannya?

Hope You Enjoy reading this always abal story

Don't forget to review in Kotak amal below

Mwahhh mwahh*civok Sooman(?)

...

" Uhuk..uhuk..kau apa..uhuk

"Hanya memberimu sedikit obat penghilang suara..Kau tahu..hanya berjaga-jaga jangan sampai ada orang yang mendengar teriakanmu "

"kkkkaauu..uhuk..uhuk..",sosok tersebut kemudian jatuh di lantai

Sang sosok berbaju hitam itu hanya tertawa ketika sosok dibawahnya sudah kehilangan suaranya.

"Mianhae...aku terikat kontrak dan aku harus melakukan ini",sosok hitam itu kemudian mengangkat pisau dengan pinggiran tumpul dan kemudian mengusapnya perlahan.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi trust me,setelah ini kau akan terbebas dari semuanya.",Sosok hitam itu berkata lagi

Sosok di bawah lantai tersebut hanya meronta kecil sebelum akhirnya merasakan pisau tumpul tersebut merobek isi perutnya dan...

Gelap

"Urus mayatnya..aku akan membawa usus dan hatinya ke Master."

"Baik"

Sosok hitam tersebut melihat sosok berdarah di bawah lantai tersebut . Diambilnya benda kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"May this Unicorn be with you until the heaven gates...Dan Semoga kau diterima Tuhan di surga",kata sosok hitam tersebut sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

...

"Menunggu lama,tuan putri?"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku tuan putri, aku akan lempar kau ke tengah jalan sana,biar ego dan kenarsisan-mu dilindas kendaraan yang lewat"

"Kejam sekali,pacarku yang manis ini",pria berambut hitam itu kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hentikan aegyo-mu,Kim Joonmyeon..Kau tahu..aegyomu sangat mengerikan sehingga dapat menyebabkan badai di hmmphh..."perkataan pria manis berambut coklat tersebut terpotong ketika sepasang bibir hangat dengan rasa strawberry mencium bibir cherrynya

Setelah merasa seperti seabad*lebay* merasakan bibir satu sama lain,akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Kau...kau..Yak!Kim Joonmyeon..Berani-beraninya kau mengambil keuntungan saat aku lengah",pria manis berambut coklat itu memukul pelan pundak pria tampan yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"I love you too,Zhang Yixing"

"Lebih baik cepat kau nyalakan vespa bututmu itu sebelum kita dihukum sang raja api karena terlambat"

"Ah...kencan di ruang hukuman aku rasa tidak buruk juga"

"That's it..I'm taking the bus"

"Aigoo,pacarku mudah sekali ngambek .Cepat naik kereta kencana ini atau raja api akan mengutuk kita berdua"

"Baiklah"

Yixing kemudian menaikki vespa tersebut.

"Jangan lupa pegangan"

"Ini hanya vespa butut..memang berapa sih kecepatan...Yak!Kim Joonmyeon...kau mau membunuhku huh?"

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan sang pujaan hati karena dia diam-diam menaikkan kecepatan memang butut tapi mesinnya 4T*malah ngiklan*

"Brengsek..Akan kubalas nanti..Awas kau ",Yixing berkata sedikit kesal

"Aku akan selalu menunggu balasanmu,sayangku"

"Apa kau salah minum susu sehingga kau jadi se-cheesy ini?"

"Ah anni...Hanya Zhang Yixing. Pria asal China dengan hati sebening aliran sungai Han dan wajah setenang Samudera Pasifik yang membuatku begini"

"Dasar kau. Humm...tapi kau cukup hangat pagi ini",Yixing mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Joonmyeon dan menyandarkan kepalanya

"Lihat siapa yang cheesy sekarang"

"Perhatikan jalannya dan Shut up"

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil.

Well..mereka berdua mungkin bukan pasangan lovey dovey seperti di dalam drama-drama romantis di televisi,karena hubungan dan mereka berdua berdasarkan atas asas ejekan dan _tough love_ -menurut Baekhyun,adik Joonmyeon satu-satunya-

Tapi setidaknya mereka bahagia karena dari ejekan tersebut,mereka menjadi lebih terbuka terhadap satu sama lain.

Or at least they think.

...

"Huh..capeknya"

"Sudah kubilangkan tolak saja permintaan tersebut",pria tersebut menyerahkan sekotak susu coklat ke pria disampingnya yang mandi keringat

"Terima kasih...Ah Aku hanya kasihan terhadap mereka,Joon"

"Demi Tuhan..Mereka tadi hanya malas dan memanfaatkanmu...Kenapa kau baik sekali,Zhang Yixing?

"Tapi tadi wajah mereka memelas sekali."

"Memang kalau aku memasang tampang memelas dan kau kusuruh menyerahkan keperjakaanmu kepadaku apa kau mau saja begitu?"

Pletak

"Ittai, astaga...sepertinya aku sebentar lagi akan tergena gegar otak stadium akhir",Joonmyeon berkata sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul pria disampingnya

"Biar saja...sekalian otak mesummu itu hilang ingatan"

"Kenapa kau selalu baik dengan orang lain tapi tidak denganku eohh?..kau tahu aku ini...",perkataan Joonmyeon terpotong setelah teriakan para gadis dan gadis jadi-jadian memenuhi koridor kantin tersebut

" Kyaa..Park Chanyeol.."

"Omo...dia seperti dewa saja"

"Aigoo..itu Kris Sunbae..dia betul-betul definisi dari Prince Charming di kehidupan nyata..."

"Kris Sunbae,ini aku buatkan obento",seorang gadis maju menyerahkan obento ke hadapan pria tinggi tersebut

"Menjijikkan",pria berambut pirang yang dipanggil Kris itu berkata dingin

"Kya. Keren sekali"

Semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah tersebut hanya berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan dua makhluk yang dianggap sebagai pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Aigoo..sombong sekali...sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari duo tower itu huh?"

"Ketampanan mereka yang diatas rata-rata...mereka juga anak konglomerat dan yang paling penting mereka..eummm...",Yixing mempause pembicaraan untuk menyeruput susu kotak yang diberikan Joonmyeon sebelumnya

"Mereka apa?"

"Tidak kekurangan kalsium sepertimu"

Sejenak ada awan hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyebutmu cebol,pendek...Oops..i just did",Yixing menambahkan sambil dengan santainya membuang kotak susu yang sudah habis tersebut ke tempat sampah terdekat

"Kau mau mati huh?"

"Aku sudah mati terkena racun cintamu dari dulu,Joon"

"Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ada firasat buruk tiap kali kau yang merayuku duluan"

"Kau takut posisimu sebagai seme direbutku?"

"Jangan mencoba manly,tuan putri. Wajah manismu serta kulit mulusmu ini sungguh sangat...sangat..sangat tidak cocok",Joonmyeon berkata pelan sambil mengelus pipi pria manis berdimple ini

"Ah..bagaimana kalau kita buktikan di tempat tidur sa..Ouch..ouchh..Yak!Kim Joonmyeon",Yixing mengelus hidungnya yang memerah dicubit pria didepannya ini

"Lihat kan? Kau menantang orang yang salah"

Tanpa Joonmyeon dan Yixing sadari sepasang mata elang sedang mengamati mereka secara serius dari kejauhan

"Yo,Kris..apa yang kau ingin minum?",suara deep itu membuyarkan fokus sang pria bermata elang tersebut

"Ah...coffe mocca saja,Yeol"

"Okey"

Tong teng..teng tong

Jam sekolah pun usai

"Hey Xing,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan . Aku ingin mentraktirmu. Aku baru saja mendapat bonus dari bosku"

"Ah boleh saja..."

Beep...beep. New Message from Monsterdarisegalamonster.

Yixing sedikit menghela nafas

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan dengamu hari ini. Bosku mengirimiku pesan. Lain kali saja ya"

"Setahuku hari ini kamu libur."

"Aku ada kerja part time di tempat lain"

"Heh?Kau kerja part time di tempat lain?Dimana?Kenapa aku baru tahu ini?",Joonmyeon berkata sedikit berteriak

Yixing memutar bola matanya mendengar omelan pacarnya yang tampan ini.

"Bisa tidak kau berbicara pelan-pelan,tuan mudaku yang tampan? Aku akan menjawab satu-satu pertanyaanmu..Aku bekerja di toko dekat sini...Aku baru saja diterima minggu lalu dan aku ingin memberitahumu tapi forgive me for my bad memory"

"Kau kesulitan uang?"

"Ah anni...aku hanya banyak waktu luang saja dan aku butuh sedikit uang untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunmu ..Oh Lihat kan.. kau merusak kejutannya"

"Memang apa sih pekerjaan barumu? Kau tidak membunuh orang kan?"

"Sayang sekali,tapi tebakanmu benar,Joon",Yixing berkata dingin

"Eh?"

"Aku bercanda,Joon.",Yixing sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya

"Aish..kau ini..Mau kuantar?"

"Tempatnya dekat dari sini. Aku akan naik bus saja..Bye bye Joon"

"Bye,Honey..Hati-hati..Saranghae"

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Yixing tersenyum padanya sebelum menaiki bus tersebut.

'Maafkan aku,Joon',Yixing membatin pelan sebelum akhirnya menaiki bus tersebut.

...

"Korban ditusuk 3 kali di bagian perut. Usus dan hatinya hilang"

"Aigoo parah sekali. Manusia macam apa yang tega membunuh seperti ini?Bagaimana dengan sidik jari?"

"Tidak ditemukan sidik jari sama sekali. Semuanya hanya sidik jari korban"

"Sepertinya sang pelaku sudah profesional"

"Ah, Inspektur Kai. Kami menemukan ini di TKP"

"Gantungan kunci...Unicorn? Ya Tuhan lelucon macam apa ini?"

"Lelucon atau tidak..ini bisa menjadi bukti kuat... Sini biar kuperiksa terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu sang pelaku ceroboh dan meninggalkan sidik jari disini"

"Ah baiklah,Minseok. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Kalau ada kabar tolong beritahu aku secepatnya"

"Baik,Inspektur"

"Ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Inspektur"

'Bodoh sekali..fufufu',sosok tersebut tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya membakar gantungan kunci tersebut

Diambilnya handphone dari sakunya dan ditekan nomor yang cukup familiar

"Nee..Aku sudah membuangnya...Sebaiknya kau menyuruhnya lebih berhati-hati..Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat ada sidik jarinya...Apa? stylenya? Lain kali suruh dia jangan ceroboh . ..Bye...",Minseok kemudian menutup telepon tersebut

"Detective Minseok,anda ditunggu di mobil sekarang"

"Nee,I'm coming"

...

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di ruangan putih tersebut. Dia kemudian melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur di ranjang tersebut. Damai sekali wajahnya.

'Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi kita akan bebas',batinnya

"Master sudah menunggumu di ruangannya",sebuah suara lembut mengagetkannya

"Ah baiklah. Terima kasih"

Yixing kemudian memasuki ruangan besar tersebut

Kriett...

"Master.",Yixing memanggil pelan sosok mungil yang sedang bermain piano tersebut.

"Ah..Xing-xing ah kau sudah disini rupanya...Kau tahu aku merindukanmu sepanjang hari ini?..Ah aku punya lagu yang bagus untukmu",sosok mungil tersebut berkata kemudian memainkan suatu melodi

"Requiem in no# 9...Impressive. Sekarang cepat katakan apa tugasku?",Yixing berkata dingin

"Awww..dingin sekali...kau jauh lebih manis dan ramah saat masih kanak-kanak"

"Kau pikir salah siapa aku jadi seperti ini? Well..tidak usah berpanjang lebar...Siapa targetku selanjutnya?"

"Kau betul-betul tidak asyik..humph baiklah...Lee Min Ho.28 Tahun. Manajer di salah satu perusahaan elektronik di sekitar distrik Busan. Tunangannya yang meminta setelah memergoki dia berselingkuh dengan sekretaris pribadinya"

"Ah..mwoya..membosankan sekali. Kenapa organisasi ini menerima kasus rendahan seperti itu?"

"Tunangannya membayar dengan harga bagus. Kau harus tahu kalau organisasi ini membutuhkan uang dan uang juga yang menjaga sosok di ruangan putih tersebut hingga masih hidup sampai sekarang"

"Kau ingin dengan cara yang cepat atau lambat?"

"Klien menginginkan dengan cara yang lambat dan menyakitkan. Kau tahu,seperti rasa sesak di dada karena dikhianti .Ah Dia juga minta kali ini jantungnya harap dibawa"

"Untung dia tidak minta kemaluan lelaki itu yang dipotong"

"Bersyukurlah untuk itu... -ah.. aku merasa panas sekarang gara-gara kau membicarakan hal itu",sosok mungil tersebut berkata sambil mengendurkan kerah bajunya perlahan

"Tidak bisa lain waktu sajakah?"

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menolakku,Xing"

"Anything you want Master Wu",Yixing berkata sambil menghela nafasnya

"Kau betul-betul setia sekali",sosok mungil itu tersenyum kemudian mulai membuka kancing baju Yixing secara perlahan

...

"Aku pul...Eh Appa?"

"Hey Joonmyeon",sosok pria berkulit gelap itu berkata sambil sambil membaca berkas dalam map merah di tangannya

"Eh hyung,,,ayah akan di rumah selama akhir pekan ini loh",ujar sosok namja imut yang tengah asyik mengunyah pocky di toples tersebut.

"Jjinja,Baekkie?"

"Tapi sepertinya kekasihnya yang dibalut map merah itu masih saja menganggu",seorang wanita bermata bulat dengan spatula di tangan kanannya berkata dengan sinisnya dari arah dapur

"Masak saja yang enak untuk makan malam, Kyungie chagi"

"Kasus apa yang sedang kau tangani,Appa?",Joonmyeon berkata penasaran

"Pembunuhan yang terjadi di Hotel Gangnam .Beberapa organ tubuh vitalnya menghilang. Bagian perutnya terluka parah sekali. Seperti ditusuk benda tumpul"

"Omo..."

"Iya. Anehnya seperti dilakukan profesional"

"Wah..hebat sekali. Ah apa mungkin dia tergabung dalam suatu organisasi? Seperti organisasi hitam di dalam anime yang kutonton itu loh,Appa,"Baekhuyn berkata bersemangat

"Hoy dasar otaku..jangan bicara nonsense",Joonmyeon membantah ucapan adiknya

"Ah itu mungkin karena kami menemukan gantungan kunci unicorn di samping korban. Kami menduga itu terkait lambang organisasi mafia tertentu"

'Uni...corn? Terdengar seperti Yixing saja',Batin Joonmyeon yang mengingat kekasihnya yang sedikit terobsesi dengan kuda bertanduk tersebut

...

"Arah pukul 7. Dia targetmu",sosok pengemudi itu berkata kepada sosok berbaju hitam yang masih asyik mengunyah lolipopnya

"Aku keluar sekarang..Tolong matikan seluruh cctv di gudang ini,"

"Baiklah...Hati-hati, Lay "

Sejenak Yixing menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pengemudi tersebut

"Hanya kau yang berani memanggilku begitu"

"Well selama si monster itu tidak mendengar aku rasa itu tidak apa-apa"

"Terima kasih ChenChen "

"Semoga beruntung"

Sosok itu kemudian menaikkan maskernya sampai menutupi hidungnya. Diambilnya skateboard dari dan kemudian mulai melintas di depan targetnya

"Yak brengsek!Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang",pria berdasi bunga itu berkata merutuki sosok dengan skateboard yang menghalangi jalannya

Pria itu kemudian berjalan lagi ke tempat yang agak sepi dimana ia memarkir mobilnya.

"Lee Min Ho...Wah kau tampan juga"

Terdengar suara yang merdu sekali namun entah kenapa ada sedikit nada yang dingin dan kejam tersembunyi

"Mwo?Siapa kau?Bagaimana kau tahu namaku huh?"

"Panggil aku...mimpi burukmu"

Sosok berskaterboard itu masih memutari pria berdasi bunga tersebut.

"Mwo?Siapa kau sebenarnya?Aku akan menelepon polisi jika kau mengganggu,dasar bocah aneh"

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menekan nomor sebelum akhirnya ada suatu rantai yang menjatuhkan

Prangg

"Argghhhh"

Sosok itu kemudian bersimpuh dibawah tanah

"Aku memukul dibagian vitalmu dengan rantai ini...Kau tahu rantai ini terbuat dari logam dan jika logam dipukul di betismu maka itu bisa membuatmu lumpuh sementara"

"Bocah...Bre..ngsek"

"Tsk..tsk..tsk..Jangan nakal dan jadilah anak baik malam ini..Tenang ini tidak akan sakit."

Sosok hitam dengan skateboard itu kemudian dengan perlahan melilit leher pemuda berdasi bunga itu

...

Kring..kring..kring

"Kediaman keluarga Kim disini...Ah..sebentar...Yeobo,ada telepon dari kantormu"

"Nee,Inspektur Kim Kai disini...MWO?Lagi? Baiklah aku segera kesana",pria berkulit gelap itu menutup teleponnya

"Jangan bilang malam ini gagal lagi"

"Mianhae, tapi ada kasus pembunuhan mendadak lagi. Metode yang digunakan sama seperti kasus sebelumnya"

"Pembunuhan berantai,Appa?"

"Nee,Baekhyunnie"

"Lagi dan lagi dan aku sudah menyiapkan semua makanan ini. Kau tahu butuh waktu lama untuk berbelanja dan memasak dan aku harus mengorbankan telenovela kesukaanku..."

"Maafkan aku,chagiya. Aku janji lain kali kita akan dinner bersama lagi. Ah even better, aku akan mengajak kalian makan di luar "

"Kenapa dari awal kamu tidak menikah saja dengan pekerjaanmu huh?"

"Maaf Kyungie chagi"

"Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengamu sekarang"

"Tapi kau masih membalas ucapanku tadi"

"Aku bilang pergi saja."

Prang...suara sendok nasi jatuh itu menggema di rumah tersebut. Dan seperti biasanya perabotan-perabotan lain menjadi sasaran amukan kemarahan ibu mereka

"Oww..oww..sepertinya ini akan lebih seru daripada saat negara api menyerang negara-negara lainnya"

"Lebih tepat seperti Catatan hati seorang Suami...Membosankan..merusak nafsu makan saja..Ah.. mau bermain video game denganku,hyung? "

"Ah...sounds good,dongsaeng"

Dan kedua adik-kakak tersebut memasuki ,tepat di saat panci(?) akan dilemparkan ke hadapan mereka.

...

"Ini jantungnya"

"Ahhh...sempurna sekali...Seharusnya kau kuliah menjadi dokter bedah ..Kau punya bakat"

"Ahhh...tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan mengijinkanku seperti itu,Master"

"Tepat sekali...Ah...Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang. Dia baru saja bangun"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih,Tuan"

Yixing kemudian membungkuk ke arah pria tersebut sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini,Yi?",suara bass itu menggema di sudut ruangan tersebut

"Entahlah. Ini harga yang harus aku bayar karena menjual jiwaku pada setan"

"Pasti ada jalan keluarnya,Yi"

"Dengan apa,Fan?",Yixing berkata dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Aku pasti akan membantumu...Aku berjanji akan membebaskanmu...dan dia"

Yixing hanya tersenyum sedih sambil menatap ke arah

"Jangan berjanji terlalu banyak padaku.",lirihnya

Yixing kemudian berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor panjang tersebut dan berhenti di ruangan putih itu lagi.

Krek...Yixing membuka pintu itu perlahan

"Lay?"

"Ah ge...kau belum tidur?"

Pemuda kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Anni..aku sedang menyelesaikan lukisanku"

"Kau melukis apa ge?"

"Dirimu"

Pemuda di ranjang tersebut kemudian menunjukkan hasil gambarnya kepada Yixing

"Ah...ini indah sekali..terima kasih ge...Tapi kenapa ada sayapnya?"

"Karena kau seperti malaikat,Lay"

'Ah ge...tidak tahukah kalau aku jauh lebih hina dari iblis sekarang?',Batin Yixing

"Lay...Lay..kenapa kau melamun?Kau sakit?"

"Ah tidak..aku hanya sedang menikmati lukisanmu,ge..Terima kasih..Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ge?"

"Aku merasa sehat sekali. Dokter dan perawat disini merawatku dengan baik. Kau bagaimana? Kau terlihat kurusan sekarang..Apa kau makan dengan baik?Master tidak jahat lagi denganmu kan?"

"Aku kurusan karena hormon, tahu kan kalau aku dalam masa pertumbuhan. Dan Master merawatku dengan baik..Tenang saja",Yixing berkata pelan sambil mengusap rambut pemuda di ranjang tersebut

"Ah syukurlah..Hoammm",pemuda itu menguap kecil

"Kau mengantuk ge?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan "Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu",pemuda itu menambahkan

"Istirahatlah ge. Aku akan datang lagi besok"

"Berbaringlah sebentar denganku dan nyanyikan lullaby untukku"

Pemuda di ranjang tersebut kemudian sedikit bergeser memberi celah untuk badan Yixing

"Baiklah...lagu ini kuciptakan khusus untukmu,ge..dengarkan baik-baiik"

...

"Ah...sepertinya Yixing hyung sudah pulang..Malam sekali",Baekhyun berkata sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam

"Katanya dia kerja part time"

"Benarkah?Memangnya apa yang dikerjakanya?"

"Entahlah...Dia belum memberitahuku"

"Aigoo..dia betul-betul misterius sekali. 3 tahun lalu dia pindah ke samping rumah kita. Sendirian dari China. Dan kemudian tinggal di rumah besar tersebut dan kita tidak pernah masuk ke dalam rumahnya?Bahkan kau yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri...Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Yixing hyung?Apa dia seorang agen rahasia?apa dia sebenarnya seorang artis yang sedang menyamar?...hyung tahu seperti Hannah Montana"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca komik anak kecil mesum yang selalu memakai kacamata dan tidur bersama gadis SMU yang cantik itu"

"Namanya Detective Conan. And he's awesome. Dia aslinya adalah anak berusia 17 tahun yang meminum obat pengecil sehingga..."

"Aigoo..dasar Otaku. Terserah kau sajalah"

"Eh hyung,pernah tidak terlintas di pikiranmu kalau Yixing hyung memang sedikit weird dan misterius?"

"All the time,Baekkie. Aku tahu Yixing tipe yang tidak banyak omong tentang masa lalunya tapi aku rasa itu hanya masalah waktu sampai dia akan terbuka semuanya pada..."

"All-kill...yehet"

Perkataan Joonmyeon terpotong mendengar teriakan adiknya yang berhasil membunuh semua 'pasukannya' saat bermain game DOTA

"Sialan kau, Baekhyun.

...

Yixing membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas.

"Aku pulang",lirihnya kepada ruangan kosong itu sambil menyalakan lampu rumah yang sudah ditempati 3 tahun lamanya. Rumah baru yang terlalu besar bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah berusia 17 tahun. Rumah besar untuk dirinya yang baru. Rumah untuk Zhang Yixing.

Diambilnya sekotak susu dari dalam lemari pendingin dan ditatap sekelilingnya

Kosong.

Masih saja kosong.

Yixing menghela nafasnya kemudian membuka pakaiannya hingga menyisakan boxer abu-abu miliknya yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Joonmyeon.

Well, tidak masalah jika dia keliling rumah hanya memakai boxer. Dia tinggal sendirian. Kecuali Joonmyeon dengan otak mesumnya muncul tiba-tiba..Ah kenapa jadi teringat si idiot itu?

Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon. Anak seorang Inspektur polisi dengan segala macam tingkah lakunya yang menyebalkan yang membuat Yixing ingin mematahkan leher pemuda berwajah malaikat tersebut tiap kali bertemu dengannya.

Tapi entah kenapa Joonmyeon membuat Yixing nyaman sehingga dia membiarkan dirinya mengatakan 'yes' saat festival musim gugur tahun lalu

Dan membiarkan dirinya untuk pertama kali melanggar aturan organisasinya yang pertama

'No Feeling Attached'

Well Fuck that now...Dia mencintai bocah berwajah malaikat itu

Entah kenapa Joonmyeon sangat hangat. Membuat Yixing mengingat rumah dan kenangan masa kecilnya yang indah.

Yixing kemudian berbaring sejenak dan dilihatnya foto buram di bingkai kecil disamping bufet dekat tempat tidurnya

Terlihat Sepasang wanita dan pria beserta kedua anak mereka

Sejenak Yixing membiarkan air matanya turun perlahan menghiasi pipi mulusnya itu.

"Mama,Papa,Gege..aku rindu kalian",lirih Yixing

_..._

"_Namamu siapa sekarang?"_

"_Zhang Yixing"_

"_Siapa Tuanmu sekarang?"_

"_Wu Luhan"_

"_Good boy",pria manis itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar._

...

TBC Pemirsu...

...

Gimana?Jelek?Gaje?

Dilanjutin atau cukup sampai disini kisah kita? *halah*

Ditunggu komen,kritik,saran,dan uang juga boleh buat nonton TLP*NgenesKere*

Akhir kata,

Keep support our boys. Let's give them lots of love till them overdose and trapped in the our heart maze :p

This era might be the darkest

But people said there always be a beautiful rainbow after the rain*Gak nyambung*

Much Love,

ZF


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel's Secret

.

.

.

Cast: Masih sama dengan yang kemarin dengan penambahan a few cast that will surprise you

Warning: Longest chapter i've ever write so prepare your eyes and mind, grammar ancur, plot Gaje, always OOC,typo masih berterbaran

.

.

.

Hoy comeback lagi sama yang masih ngegalau TLP

Sorry karena lama banget update ceritanya

Kinda lost my mood while writing this and some things happened and makes everything even worser than it usually is

*Okay,enough for the sappy drama

Big Thanks for the all the review and Love for this story

I never expected that much for this story

So, I really appreciated that*bowbow*tebarkisseu*terhura*

Akhir kata,

Hope you enjoy this chapter yang semakin aneh dan gak jelas

Happy reading ^^

...

"Aigoo..."

_"Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat dengan beberapa bagian hilang dari tubuh._..",Terdengar suara dari penyiar berita di televisi tersebut

"Masih belum tidur juga?",terdengar suara dari samping.

"Ah Zitao,kau mengagetkanku. Ah iya, aku sedang menonton berita",seorang namja berkata kepada sosok disampingnya yang sudah duduk di sofa bersama dirinya.

"Wah, Beritanya sangat menarik. Apakah ini...",namja yang dipanggil Zitao tersebut kemudian bersandar ke pundak namja disampingnya

"Hum. Benar. Dilihat dari pola dan kerapiannya. Heol, Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah beroperasi lagi"

"Dari caramu... sepertinya kau akan mengambil kasus ini"

"Aku masih punya urusan yang belum kuselesaikan dengan seseorang dari mereka"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Dan kali ini..aku akan benar-benar menyelesaikannya"

...

Drrt..drtt...drrt...terdengar suara weker berbunyi dan erangan seorang namja dari balik selimut berwarna putih tersebut

"Arghhhh...Sialan...dasar sialan..weker sialan..kenapa cepat sekali berbunyi eoh?"

Namja itu kembali menarik selimutnya dan berusaha untuk kembali melanjutkan sleeping beauty-nya

Drrt..drtt...

"Arasso, aku mengerti. Aish jjinja..aku baru saja tidur dua jam yang lalu",sejenak Yixing merutuki wekernya yang cepat sekali berbunyi

Yixing kemudian perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sejenak ia menatap foto tua di dalam bingkai coklat tersebut

"Selamat pagi,Ma,Pa,Gege",ucap namja itu pelan

Yixing masih merapikan dasinya ketika terdengar suara klakson yang khas dari arah luar , Dengan cepat dia memasukkan ke dalam tas nya dan setengah berlari ke gerbang depan.

"Palli wa",teriak seorang namja dari depan gerbang

"Apa kau tidak ada cara yang lebih romantis lagi dalam menjemput kekasihmu?",Yixing berkata kepada namja di depannya sambil mengunci pintu gerbangnya.

"Heol, kau mau aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu sambil membawakan sebuket mawar untukmu sambil memamerkan senyumku yang paling manis dan berkata 'selamat pagi,chagiya'...Geez..Aku bahkan tidak bisa menembus gerbang rumahmu ini. Aku seperti bangsa Mongol yang tidak dapat melewati The Great Wall of China.. Ah tidak ...The Great Wall Of Zhang''

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau memasukkan sindiran dalam perkataanmu"

"Bukankah itu yang menyebabkan dirimu jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Good point"

"Sekali-kali biarkan aku mampir dan masuk ke dalam rumahmu itu . Sudah hampir 3 tahun aku mengenalmu,namun aku tidak pernah masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Apa yang kau sembunyikan di rumahmu? Kau punya pabrik narkoba? Kau punya laboratorium pembuat senjata pemusnah masal?Atau jangan-jangan...",Joonmyeon berkata sedikti memincingkan matanya ke arah pria berdimple itu

"Jangan jangan apa?"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang wanita dan karena itu kau tidak mau aku ke rumahmu karena pasti di rumahmu banyak dalaman wani..."

Pletak

"Itaii ..ini sepertinya akan jadi bengkak..Ya... Mau membunuhku pelan-pelan eoh? Aigo, My poor head. Aku seharusnya melakukan MRI Scan di kepalaku"

"Salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau mengataiku sebagai wanita huh? Itu benar-benar merusak image ku"

"Mana ada namja yang semanis dirimu?Dan mana ada namja yang memiliki kulit sebagus dirimu huh?"

"Haish dasar menyebalkan..Aku seharusnya jalan kaki saja. Aku bisa gila lama-lama di dekatmu"

"Keurae. Jalan kaki saja. Sekalian menurunkan pipimu yang chubby itu",balas Joonmyeon

"Mworago?Kau mengataiku gendut? Dasar cebol. Sekali cebol tetap saja cebol. Biar minum susu pun tidak akan membantu. Okey. Fine. Aku akan jalan kaki saja",Yixing berkata setengah berteriak

Joonmyeon terlihat sedikit panik ketika melihat pria berambut coklat tersebut mulai berjalan menjauh

"Hey hey..Ya Zhang Yixing... aku cuma bercanda..hey"

Tidak ada respon dari namja berambut coklat didepannya yang terus berjalan dan memasang earphone di telinganya

"I will do anything"

Perkataan Joonmyeon membuat namja didepannya menghentikan langkahnya

"Anything?"

"Nee.. kau bahkan bisa belah dadaku dan ambil jantungku"

"Jantungmu tidak enak jika dimakan. Belikan aku roti strawberry di kantin sekolah sebentar dan aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Deal...dan sebagai makanan pembuka,bagaimana kalau kamu makan aku saja eoh?", Joonmyeon tersenyum seksi sambil mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada namja didepannya

"Aigo musim panas belum mulai tapi mengapa disini begitu panas?",terdengar suara dari arah belakang

"Ya..Dasar penganggu. Cepat pergi sekolah sana! Hapus Eyelinermu itu. Itu sangat menjijikkan"

"Hey Baekhyunie. Selamat pagi. Wah eyelinermu bagus sekali. Itu sangat menonjolkan matamu "

"Selamat pagi juga, Yixing hyung. Ah benar bukan eyeliner ini cocok denganku ? Aigo seleramu sangat bagus hyung ..seharusnya kau mengencani orang yang mempunyai selera bagus sama denganmu. Tidak kakek tua dengan selera kuno disampingmu itu hyung ahahaha",namja imut yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu tertawa

"I know right hahaha",balas Yixing dengan tawa yang tidak kalah mengejeknya

"Hoy..kakek tua dengan selera kuno ini ada di depan kalian..Dasar uke-uke penggosip"

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di seberang jalan dan sontak Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat mobil tersebut

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, hyung"

"Hey yak! Baekkie siapa it..."

Jendela mobil itu terbuka dan Yixing dan Joonmyeon kemudian hanya terpaku melihat sosok yang duduk di bangku pengemudi tersebut.

"Eh tunggu, itu kan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak salah lihat kan,Joon?OMO"

Kedua pasang bola mata terkejut lebar ketika Baekhyun sekilas mencium pipi sang pengendara mobil tersebut

"Sepertinya si tower itu calon adik iparmu,Joon",bisik Yixing

"Andwe. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan..Yak..Kim Baekhyun..cepat ke...bfft",perkataan Joonmyeon terpotong oleh

"Sudah biarkan saja. Aigo, Baekhyun tumbuh begitu cepat",Yixing berkata sambil menyeka air mata tipuannya.

"Dia baru kelas 3 SMP"

"Bukankah bagus jatuh cinta kepada pria yang lebih tua?Aku saja jatuh cinta denganmu"

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisir. Aku hanya lebih tua 5 bulan darimu"

"I know,Grandpa. Well,bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun sangat beruntung. Pacar yang tampan dan tinggi. Dan lebih penting lagi dia dijemput dengan mobil keren ..sedangkan diriku?,Yixing berkata sambil tersenyum remeh melihat vespa merah Joonmyeon

"Jangan meremehkan Pamela-ku",Joonmyeon berkata sedikit ketus

"Aigo, pantas saja Baekhyun menyebutmu ketinggalan jaman. Mana ada orang yang menamai kendaraannya sekarang?"

"Ah begitukah? Aku sepertinya lupa ada orang yang menamai skateboardnya dengan nama Jo In Sung",sindir Joonmyeon

"Setidaknya namanya tidak seperti bintang film porno"

"Berhenti menghina Pamela-ku. Haish jjinja, kenapa aku tidak bisa sehari saja memiliki percakapan yang romantis dan normal denganmu?"

"Mereka bilang pasangan yang senang beradu mulut dan saling mengejek setiap hari memiliki tingkat kelanggengan lebih lama 5 tahun daripada pasangan yang romantis dan cheesy"

"Amen to that...Sekarang Snow Xing-ku tercinta cepat naik kereta kencana ini karena sepertinya kita sudah terlambat.",Joonmyeon berkata setelah melihat jam tangannya

"Wait, kalau aku Snow Xing,berarti kau adalah Prince Charming?''

"Memangnya kalau bukan Prince Charming,siapa lagi tokoh pangeran disney yang cocok untukku?Kau ingin memberiku Prince Eric dari Little Mermaid atau Prince Phillip dari Sleeping Beauty?Atau ah...Aladdin? "

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu salah satu dari Seven Dwarfs"

"Kau tahu..mungkin sebaiknya kamu jalan kaki saja",Joonmyeon berkata dengan masamnya

"Aigo, sekarang siapa yang terdengar seperti wanita..oo my Joonmyeonnie"

"Aish jeongmal. Sudahlah naik saja"

"Joon,kau marah padaku?"

Joonmyeon masih diam saja dan perlahan menjalankan vespa merah tersebut

"Joonmyeon..Joonmyeon..Mianha...Yak!Apa yang kau lakukan?",Yixing berteriak keras

"Revenge, darling. Revenge. Aigo, Suara teriakanmu yang seperti ahjumma-ahjumma tua itu cukup menghiburku"

"Kim Joonmyeonnie...",gerutu Yixing atas perbuatan namjachingunya yang sengaja mengerem mendadak untuk membuatnya kaget

"Sekarang pegangan..and sapi(?) go",Joonmyeon buru-buru menjalankan motornya sebelum terkena serangan balasan dari Yixing

...

"Apa kau lama menungguku? Mian, aku terjebak macet karena ada patroli polisi di gedung depan jalan menuju rumahku "

"Ah tidak ,aku baru saja keluar dari gerbang rum...",perkataan Baekhyun terpotong ketika melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar dia atas sebuah vespa merah

"Aish those rascal", tambahnya sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil tersebut

"Bukannya itu kakakmu ya? Dan sepertinya pria berambut coklat itu familiar. Ah, bukankah dia mantan ketua klub dance? Mereka cukup dekat.",Chanyeol berkata setelah melihat dua sosok yang menaiki vespa berwarna merah tersebut

"Tentu saja. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak 3 tahun lalu dan berpacaran sejak festival musim gugur di sekolahmu tahun lalu"

"Mwo?"terdengar suara dari arah kursi belakang

"Ah Kris hyung..Kau mengagetkanku...Aku tidak tahu kau ada disitu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu,Hyung. Kau makin tampan saja.",Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum manis kepada sosok di belakangnya

"Bisa kau ulangi kalimat yang kau katakan sebelumnya?"

"Umm..bahwa hyung makin tampan?"

"Bukan. Sebelum itu"

"Bahwa kakakku berpacaran dengan namja berambut coklat tersebut"

"Ber-pa-ca-ran?"

"Waeyo?Kenapa kamu terlihat kaget,Kris?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa,Yeol"

...

"Ah..Aku betul-betul akan membunuhmu sekarang. Tidak akan ada ampun bagimu. Bersiaplah menemui malaikat penjemput nyawamu"

"Mianhae,Kim Joonmyeon-ku tersayang"

Midterm Rank

Rank 1 Kim Joonmyeon

Rank 225 Zhang Yixing

"Yak!Bodoh sekali kau. Sudah kuajari tapi mengapa masih saja gagal terus?"

"Santai saja. Lihat sisi positifnya. Aku naik satu peringkat dari semester lalu. Yey..Ah... kau benar-benar marah sepertinya",perkataan Yixing terhenti ketika melihat sosok di depannya terlihat kesal.

"Dan masih menjadi dua terbawah? Ya Tuhan. Aku merasa gagal. Semua rumus dan metode termudah sudah kuajarkan. Dimana salahnya? Yak! Tidak bisakah kepala besarmu itu terisi dengan sedikit pengetahuan . Dulu kau beralasan dengan jadwal dancemu yang padat? Sekarang dengan keluarnya dirimu dari segala macam ekstrakurikuler, apa lagi alasanmu huh?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang membantu biksu Tong mencari kitab suci"

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda denganmu,Pat kai"

"How mean. Well,Bagaimana aku bisa mengisi otakku dengan pelajaran kalau dirimu selalu ada dalam pikiranku?"

"Itu betul-betul alasan murahan,Tuan Zhang..."

" Damn, its not working anymore. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain""

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Yah..yah.. Kenapa kamu mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu?...Ada apa dengan pipimu yang menggembung itu? ...Kenapa menaruh jari telunjukmu di pipi..Yak!..."

"Bbuing..",terdengar suara kecil dari namja disampingnya

OH NO

Not that cute voice..

K.O

'This is too much...Too kawaii...hosh hosh',batin Joonmyeon sembari memegang dadanya. Dirasa pipinya makin memanas dan mungkin saja wajahnya sudah semakin memerah . Joonmyeon memang tidak tahan dengan aegyo-aegyo atau hal-hal cute lainnya yang Yixing lakukan.

And Yixing knows it.

Terkutuklah Zhang Yixing bersama aegyo-nya. Damn.

Sejenak Yixing hanya tertawa kecil melihat sosok didepannya yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti ayam yang baru direbus dalam air mendidih(?)

'Senjata' terakhirnya berhasil dengan baik

"Joonmyeonnie...bbuing.?",Yixing berkata sedikit tersenyum melihat sosok di depannya yang sepertinya masih mencari 'nyawanya' yang hilang entah kemana terkena serangan aegyo dari Yixing.

"Maafkan aku nee? Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki nilaiku lebih baik lagi...semester depan...Myeonnie...I promise..bbuing"

"Okey, kumaafkan... Just..just stop doing that aegyo. Kau membuat hatiku berdebar-debar... Haish jeongmal..Aku memang tidak bisa marah padamu. Kau memang selalu bisa mengelak dariku'',Joonmyeon berkata sambil sedikit mencubiti hidung namja di depannya

"Salahkan mulut manisku ini"

"Ah sebegitu manisnya kah?sini biar kurasa",Joonmyeon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke namja berambut coklat tersebut

Tanpa mereka sadari ,sepasang mata elang melihat mereka dari tadi

"Oh Shit. I really fucked up this semester .Bagaimana dengamu, Kris?"

"Tunggu disini Yeol"

"Eh?Mau kemana?"

Pria tinggi itu kemudian berjalan ke arah kedua sejoli yang sudah dilihatnya dari tadi.

Grep

"Ikut aku",namja tinggi berambut pirang tersebut mencengkram lengan Yixing dengan kuat

"Eh?Apa yang kau lakukan,sunbae?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu cebol..Aku ingin bicara denganmu,Zhang",mata elang itu masih menatap tajam sosok berambut coklat didepannya.

"Hey siapa yang kau panggil ce...

Kalau saja Yixing tidak mengenal Yifan dari kecil mungkin saja dia sudah menghajar tanpa ampun sosok didepannya karena telah mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Namun , dia mengerti tatapan Yifan. Yifan ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting.

"Baiklah",jawab Yixing yakin

"Eh,Xing?Kau yakin?"

"Tidak akan lama,Joon. See you later"

"Hey..tunggu..."

Joonmyeon hanya ternganga melihat Yixing yang berjalan semakin menjauh bersama Kris

"Hati-hati Joonmyeon. Yixing mu akan direbut",terdengar suara dari arah samping

"Maksudmu,Hae?"

"Sepertinya Kris sunbae akan confess. Tidak ada alasan bagi dua orang manusia untuk bicara diam-diam seperti itu. Berdua saja",namja berambut hitam lainnya ikut dalam percakapan tersebut

"Heh?"

"Oh Yixing sayangku. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?",namja bernama Donghae tersebut berkata dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti Kris.

"Tapi, aku sudah bersama Joonmyeon,sunbae",balas namja disampingnya dengan name tag bertuliskan Eunhyuk dengan suara yang dibuat mirip Yixing

"Tinggalkan dia..Aku lebih tampan dan tinggi,serta uangku banyak. Jadilah pacarku,nee?",Donghae berkata semakin memanasi

"Uhm..Baiklah kalau begitu..Aku mau,sunbae..mwah mwah mwah",Eunhyuk semakin memajukan bibirnya seakan-akan mencium namja didepannya

"Hey, kembar sialan. Berhenti menggangguku"

"Perkataan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ada benarnya juga,Joonmyeon",terdengar perkataan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan tinggi semampai yang menghampiri Joonmyeon

"Apa maksudmu,Yuri?"

"Kris sunbae sangat tampan dan daya tarik serta karismanya sangat kuat . Ditambah lagi Zhoumi sunbae dan Victoria sunbae putus minggu lalu setelah Victoria sunbae having a private talk with Kris sunbae"

"Huh? Bukannya mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis di sekolah?"

" Tentu saja. Dan semuanya terjadi ketika Kris sunbae 'suddenly' wants to talk to you. Bahkan sekarang Kris sunbae dipanggil Romantic Couple's breaker .So apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan",Joonmyeon berkata sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Tentu. Tapi,jika seandainya Yixing meninggalkanmu..aku mau jadi penggantinya..oppa",gadis berambut panjang tersebut berkata sambil sedikit mengedipkan matanya ke arah Joonmyeon

"Jangan bicara nonsense,Yuri..Ah, aku harus mencari Yixing...Terima kasih atas informasimu..Bye"

"Yak! Joonmyeonie..oppa...haish"

"Seseorang sepertinya baru saja ditolak"

"Sudah kubilang, terima saja cinta kami berdua"

"Aish menyebalkan...Lihat saja, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu,Kim Joonmyeon",batin gadis tersebut

...

"Jauh sekali sampai di atap. Ah anyway, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? ", Yixing berkata kepada sosok tinggi didepannya

Plak..sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Yixing

"Ouch..oww... wow...sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pukulanmu. Lihat...kalau kau ingin sparing denganku,mari kita lakukan di dojou sebentar . We didn't bring bussiness in school. Rule number 5"

"Kau berpacaran dengannya? Kau gila huh?",namja pirang itu sedikit menarik kerah baju namja berambut coklat tersebut

"Aku rasa hubunganku dan Joonmyeon bukan urusanmu", Yixing berkata datar ketika mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini

"Yi...Kau pasti tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan monster itu kalau dia mengetahui hubungan kalian?

"Then,bantu aku menyembunyikannya",Yixing berkata setengah berteriak

"Kau betul-betul keras kepala ya? Kau sadar tidak sih kalau kau sama saja akan membahayakan dirimu dan juga Joonmyeon"

"Goddamnit Fan. I love him.I...i just fall in love with him. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku masih manusia. Aku punya perasaan."

"Aku tahu Yi..Tapi kau harus ingat. Resiko ini terlalu besar..Bukan hanya kau yang akan terluka. Kau harus tahu bagaimana liciknya Luhan. Dia mungkin tidak akan menyakiti dirimu dan Joonmyeon. Kemungkinan besar,dia pasti akan menyakiti gegemu.. Kau pasti mengerti Luhan dengan motonya yaitu _if you want to break a man, break his biggest weakness"_

"Tapi..."

"Think about it"

Pikiran Yixing kalut. Di satu sisi ia mencintai Joonmyeon,tapi di satu sisi lagi dia akan membahayakan jiwa Joonmyeon dan dirinya.

Dan lebih parah lagi Luhan akan mengambil suatu tindakan yang paling ditakutinya.

Dia akan menyakiti Gege-nya.

Dan Yixing tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang disayanginya terluka.

"Tinggalkan dia,Yi..Demi kebaikan dirimu dan kakakmu serta Joonmyeon",Kris berkata lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Yixing di atap sekolah tersebut.

...

"Bagaimana dengan hasil autopsi korban?"

"Tidak ada satu sidik jari lain yang bisa didapat dari lokasi maupun di pakaian korban. Sidik jari dan darah pun hanya milik korban saja."

"Bagaimana dengan korban kedua?"

"Hasilnya sama saja,Inspektur"

"Semua dibunuh dengan cara sadis. Pekerjaannya sangat bersih. Tidak salah lagi, sepertinya ini pekerjaan profesional. Dan tidak mungkin hanya satu orang..Ini terlalu terorganisir,Ah...bagaimana dengan gantungan kunci unicorn yang ditemukan di TKP tersebut?"

"Tidak ada satu sidik jari pun disana."

"Damn it... Sekarang cari dan periksa pabrik atau pusat kerajinan yang membuat gantungan kunci tersebut. Ini sepertinya buatan tangan .Terlihat dari detail kayunya. As fast as you can"

"Baik Inspektur"

"Inspektur aku tahu ini kedengaran tidak penting, tapi ada suatu fakta menarik mengenai Unicorn",terdengar suara dari meja disampingnya

"Apa? Kalau mereka memiliki air seni seperti pelangi dan mengeluarkan poop seperti lollipop?"

" Close but its not like that. Unicon seperti yang kita ketahui merupakan hewan mitologis yang melambangkan suatu kemurnian dan berkah luar biasa. Namun asal mulanya, dia adalah dewa yang dikutuk Zeus karena berusaha menyelamatkan saudaranya. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk saudaranya yang akan dihukum oleh Zeus.

"Kesimpulannya?"

"Dilihat dari faktor psikologis, ini bisa menunjukkan perilaku dan kepribadian sang pembunuh. Ditambah lagi gantungan kunci unicorn ini dicat dengan campuran ungu dan kuning yang melambangkan suatu pengorbanan dalam keterpaksaan. Tidak sembarang orang mengerti arti kedua warna ini,Inspektur"

"Penjelasan yang cantik sekali,Henry .Tapi aku rasa kau terlalu terjebak dengan dunia dongengmu dan hal-hal tidak masuk akal lainnya. Sekarang berikan hasil analisismu tentang rekaman cctv gedung tempat korban bekerja"

"Eum, sayang sekali,setelah kulihat rekaman cctv dari gedung tempat korban bekerja hanya menunjukkan sampai saat korban keluar gedung dan setelah itu sudah dibajak karena gambar pada cctv tersebut merupakan rekaman yang sama dari sejam yang lalu sebelum korban keluar dari gedung."

"Ah mwoya?Hanya begitu saja?"

"Not really. Good things always come last,and luckily i'm a genius, Inspektur"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah rekaman dari gedung lain di depan gedung tempat kerja korban. Seperti yang kau lihat, ini adalah korban yang baru keluar dari gedung dan coba perhatikan ini baik-baik",polisi dengan wajah imut itu kemudian mempause suatu bagian dari rekaman tersebut.

"Terlihat seperti seseorang dengan skateboard?"

"Yup. Benar sekali. Seperti yang kita lihat dia sempat mengelilingi korban selama beberapa saat "

"Terlihat mencurigakan. Bisa kau perjelas lagi gambarnya? Agar kita bisa mengidentifikasi pengendara skateboardnya"

"Eum, ini sudah kualitas gambar yang paling bagus,Inspektur. Ditambah lagi di sekitar gedung tersebut merupakan tempat bermain para skater tersebut. Tapi,,aku akan menginterogasi beberapa skater disana besok . Siapa tahu ada yang bisa didapat"

"Kerja bagus. Keep looking for the new evidence,everybody",Kai berkata kepada polisi-polisi di ruangan tersebut

...

"Yixing..yixing..Aish jjinja...dimana anak itu..Ah...disini rupanya"

Perlahan suara kaki itu mendekat ke arah namja yang sedang berbaring menatap langit

"Berhenti mengagetkanku Joon. It never works"

"Sayang sekali tapi aku bukan Joonmyeon,honey"

Mata Yixing terbelalak saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar. Yixing pun langsung bangun dari tempatnya.

"Ma..Master? Kenapa anda ada disini?"

"Hanya ingin memberikan sedikit ungkapan cintaku padamu. Jimin,bawa masuk orang itu "

Sesaat kemudian muncul dengan pria yang memegang sosok penuh darah sebelum akhirnya mencampakkannya ke lantai

"JOONMYEON",Yixing berteriak kaget melihat sosok yang terkapar di lantai tersebut

"Joon..Joon,kenapa ada banyak darah?Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini adalah harga yang harus kau bayar karena sudah melanggar peraturanku,Xing..Hahaha",sosok itu masih tertawa dengan jahatnya

" Joonmyeonnie...Ya...Oh my god..Bertahanlah...aku akan menyelamatkanmu..",Yixing menekankan tangannya ke arah perut namja yang dipanggilnya Joonmyeon tersebut yang terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah

"Yi...Xing...Sarang..hae..yo uhuk ",suara tersebut berkata lirih sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya perlahan

"No..No...Joon..Joonmyeon...Tidak..Jangan sekarang..tidak..tidak",Yixing masih menangis histeris sambil menggoncangkan tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

...

" Xing..Yixing..Oy Zhang Yixing.. .Aigoo aku sampai membolos pelajaran jam kedua hanya untuk mencarimu dan kau malah asyik-asyikan tidur disini ..ireona..ireona..Aigoo apa-apaan dengan liur ini..Hoy..cepat bangun",Joonmyeon menendang pelan badan di bawahnya tersebut

"Uhmm... Joon? JOONMYEON",Yixing berteriak melihat sosok didepannya

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut melihatku?Merindukanku? Ah aku memang tipe yang mudah dirindukan ",Joonmyeon berkata sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya

"Ini betul-betul kau Joon?",lirih Yixing sambil mengucek kedua matanya menatap sosok didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Eum..The One and Only"

"The Annoying stupid unromantic Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Bukan...Aku Kim Woo Bin. Dan ada apa dengan nama sebut...Whoa..whoa aku belum siap Xing..hey jangan sentuh haha...my tummy...geli bodoh..Ya..Zhang Yixing",Joonmyeon terpaksa menghempaskan badan namja didepannya

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja",namja berambut coklat didepanya berkata sambil mengelus dadanya pelan

"What is wrong with you?Harus aku akui, senang melihatmu sedikit agresif,tapi ini masih siang dan we are in the wrong place you know..so should i booked a room to...Ittai"

"Hentikan humor mesum murahanmu itu. Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk tentangmu. Sangat buruk. Dan itu terasa sangat nyata",muka Yixing tiba-tiba memucat teringat mimpinya barusan

"Hey..hey. Itu hanya mimpi di siang hari. Tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Lihat aku tidak apa-apa"

"Yeah. Mungkin kau benar"

"Sekarang let's go an ice.. Wait..kenapa ada memar di bibirmu.",Joonmyeon berkata setelah melihat bibir Yixing lebam.

"Ah ini mungkin...

"Si tower sok ganteng itu melakukan apa padamu?"

"Anniyo. Yifan..Ah i mean Kris sunbae tidak sama sekali menyentuhku tadi. Sepertinya aku menggigit bibirku sendiri saat tidur tadi..Ah iya menggigit bibir sendiri..Aha..hahah"

"Okey..still weird ...Anyway,apa yang dibicarakan kau dan Kris sunbae tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Yixing..."

"Sebenarnya dia memintaku untuk meninggalkan...

"Meninggalkan apa? Meninggalkan diriku? Jangan percaya perkatannya..Dia pasti sudah menghasut yang bukan-bukan agar kau putus denganku,bukan?.Zhoumi sunbae dan Victoria sunbae putus karenanya"

"Victoria dan Zhoumi sunbae putus?"

"Nee"

'No wonder, Victoria membunuh orang sangat sadis saat misi kemarin',batin Yixing

"Tenang saja. Tadi kami hanya membicarakan tentang hal tidak penting",bohong Yixing

"Apa itu?"

"Dia memintaku meninggalkan waktu luangku yang berlebihan dan bergabung dengan klub sepakbola"

"Kau tahu aku punya nama panggilan baru untukmu,Xing"

"Apa itu?"

"ZhangNokio"

"Zhang Nokio umm seperti Pinokio?...Waeyo? Agar kau bisa menjadi kakek-kakek pedofil bernama Gepetto itu?"

"Haha. Lucu sekali. Tapi, Kris itu kapten basket dan sekolah kita tidak punya eskul sepakbola"

"Ah benar juga ya..Oopsie"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Entah kenapa aku merasa kamu sangat..sangat misterius"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah aku lapar. Ayo kita ke kan..."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik"

" Just drop it Joon. Nanti akan kuceritakan"

"Shirreo. Apa susahnya memberitahuku huh?"

"Joon"

"Aku lelah Xing. Apa yang kau sembunyikan,Xing?Apa?Mengapa terlalu banyak rahasia diantara kita huh? Aku sudah mengenalmu tiga tahun terakhir ini namun kenapa aku merasa kamu seperti orang asing saja. Aku seperti hanya mengetahui sebagian kecil dari dirimu"

"THEN, APA YANG KAU INGIN AKU LAKUKAN?"

"Wow..did you just screaming at me?",Joonmyeon masih shock melihat Yixing yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu

"Sorry. I'm sorry..Kuso",Yixing masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil memukul pahanya sendiri

"Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih terbuka padaku. Apa salahnya kalau sedikit lebih terbuka padaku huh? Setiap kisah kasih percintaan selalu diawali dengan kejujuran dan keterbukaan masing-masing pasangan...BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PERCAYA PADAMU KALAU KAU TERLALU TERTUTUP SEPERTI INI HUH?,". Joonmyeon berkata sedikit berteriak

Yixing terkejut. Dia tidak pernah melihat Joonmyeon semarah ini padanya.

"Mianhada kalau aku sedikit keras denganmu kali ini. Cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti akan menjadi beban diantara hubungan kita. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku ingin serius denganmu,Xing. Aku butuh dirimu agar percaya padaku dan aku bisa percaya padamu"

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena terlalu banyak rahasia. Dan mungkin aku memang bukan yang terbaik bagimu. "

"Yixing,bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih terbuka padaku. Lihat, aku tidak peduli rahasia apa yang kau simpan. Hanya saja aku ingin kau lebih terbuka padaku. Jujur padaku jika kau ada masalah. Bagi bebanmu denganku,Xing"

Kalau saja Yixing tidak mengingat kata-kata Kris tadi mungkin Yixing sudah memeluk sosok didepannya dan akan berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada sosok didepannya karena sudah mengerti dirinya.

Ditatapnya sosok Joonmyeon yang begitu indah. Sekilas bayangan Joonmyeon berlumur darah dari mimpinya tadi terlintas si pikirannya. Tidak dapat dia bayangkan jika keindahan ini diambil dari dirinya. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menyakiti Joonmyeon seperti dalam mimpinya.

Dan Yixing tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada Joonmyeon.

And then reality hit him.

Mereka terlalu berbeda.

Joonmyeon ingin menjalani kehidupan normal bersamanya sedangkan Yixing sendiri tidak bisa memberikan kehidupan normal pada Joonmyeon

Mau tidak mau,Yixing akhirnya mengatakan hal yang dia tahu pasti akan melukai diri mereka berdua.

"Mungkin... seharusnya kita putus saja.",Yixing berkata sambil menghela nafasnya

"Mwo? Yak...Apa maksudmu?Candaan macam apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kita putus saja,Joonmyeon"

"Mwo?"

"Mianhada, Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama. Lebih baik kita terluka saat ini Joon. Daripada aku lebih melukai dirimu nanti."

"Huh?Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Goodbye Joon",Yixing kemudian berjalan melewati Joonmyeon yang masih terpaku atas perkataan Yixing sebelumnya

...

"Senang rasanya bisa berkumpul bersama untuk makan siang"

"Aku takut hanya kau yang merasa begitu,gege"

"Did i just hear sarcasm from you?Well,that's new"

"Then, perbiasakan dirimu."

"Aigoo, kau memang dingin sekali dari kecil. Tidak heran Yixing sekarang mengikutimu dan menjadi dingin sekali."

"Setahuku aku bukanlah orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya, merusak kepolosannya,menghancurkan identitas aslinya dan mengikat dirinya dalam sebuah kontrak bodoh . If you wanna blame me for his coldness behaviour, think again",Kris berkata sambil meminum wine merah dalam gelas tersebut

"Apa kau bilang? Aku cukup tersinggung dengan perkataanmu barusan,brother"

"Aku bicara kenyataan,Gege"

"Kau tahu aku bisa saja meledakkan isi kepalamu saat ini dan menghias meja ini dengan otakmu dan kedua bola mata birumu itu kalau kau berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi "

"Aigo, benar-benar menghilangkan nafsu makan saja",terdengar suara dari arah belakang

"Speaking of the dev...Omo..apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?",Luhan berkata setelah melihat lebam pada bibir Yixing

"Maaf aku terlambat,Master. Ah ini bukan apa-apa"

"Aku memukulnya di sekolah tadi",Kris berkata dengan santainya

"Aku tidak tahu kalian dekat di sekolah"

"Masalah antar senior-junior. Tidak bisa dihindari",Yixing berkata gugup

"Ah tentu saja. Kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?"

"Aku lapar. Mana makanannya?" ,Kris sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Very suspicious. Jimin, bawa makanannya"

Ketiga orang tersebut kemudian makan bersama dalam diam

"What a lovely lunch we had"

"Memuakkan. Cepat beritahu misi kami selanjutnya. I don't have all day",Kris berkata dingin

"Same with him",Yixing berkata dengan sama dinginnya

"Aigo, kalian berdua ini..Eum..kali ini aku ingin kalian berdua bekerja sama. And it does require skill kalian berdua. Kris sang sniper jitu dan Yixing, my new fave killer"

"Sepertinya target kita kali ini cukup besar"

"Kim Sooman. Dia direktur salah satu perusahaan elektronik di Seoul. Perusahan X yang merupakan saingannya ingin melenyapkannya karena dianggap sudah mengambil lahan milik mereka."

"Jauh lebih baik dari kasus perselingkuhan sebelumnya. Aku ikut"

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menolak sekalipun kau tidak mau,Xing"

"Ah right"

...

"Hey Ge"

"Lay? Tumben kau menjengukku jam segini",sosok di tempat tidur itu langsung tersenyum cerah melihat sosok yang muncul dari pintu tersebut

"Ah Master mengundangku untuk makan siang dan dia mengijinkanku untuk melihatmu"

"Tumben sekali. Ah apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?"

"Hanya luka kecil. Perkelahian bodoh di sekolah..

"Kau memang pembuat masalah dari kecil,Lay"

"Setahuku gege yang selalu berkelahi saat kecil"

"Ah benar juga"

"Kau ingat ge? Masa dimana kau selalu berkelahi setiap kali pulang sekolah. Aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang tertarik dengan piano dan ayah dan ibu yang selalu bertengkar tentang warna cat apa yang akan digunakan dalam mengecat kayu"

"Ahh...aku merindukan masa-masa itu",sosok di tempat tidur tersebut tersenyum mengingat kenangan-kenangan masa kecil mereka yang indah.

"Ah tadi aku menulis sebuah komposisi saat waktu kosongku disekolah. Bisa kau aransemen lagi Ge?"

"Ah tentu saj..."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena suara ketukan dari arah pintu

"Tidak biasanya kau ada pengunjung Ge"

"Paling-paling itu adalah dokter Jung atau perawat ...Ah Yifan...",sosok tersebut berkata kepada namja berambut pirang yang baru masuk tersebut

"Hey"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pulang melewati toko bunga dan kurasa bunga ini cocok denganmu. Mereka bilang bunga ini melambangkan hidup yang panjang dan untukmu . Semoga cepat sehat. Aku merindukan saat-saat latihan denganmu. Latihan bersama kuda gila disampingmu ini benar-benar membuatku gila"

"Hey ..Siapa yang kau bilang kuda gila, dasar naga pirang"

"Terima kasih. Ini bunga yang indah"

"A re,bukannya ini bunga Gardenia? Melambangkan untold love . And its also told that the receiver is lovely",Yixing berkata santai

Sejenak terasa ada hawa yang sangat aneh disekeliling mereka.

Awkward

"I... probably... should go back to my room now . Bye",Kris berkata dengan sedikit gugup sampai akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sekilas nampak mukanya memerah.

"Kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti itu..Wait...ahhh",Yixing tersenyum kecil sambil melihat kepada sosok di ranjang putih tersebut yang mukanya juga cukup memerah akibat kejadian tadi.

"Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta padaku. Aku cuman sahabat kecil untuknya. Begitu juga dirimu"

"We'll never know,ge"

"Haish..stop it"

"Beep beep..."

"Ponselmu berbunyi dari tadi,Lay"

"Ah..",wajah Yixing berubah melihat id caller yang tertera di layar handphonenya

_My Joonie_

Ignore

"Ada apa?Kenapa tidak kau angkat teleponnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya telepon tidak penting"

Tok tok...

"Masuk saja..Ah ..Ada apa,Jimin?"

"Tuan Muda, Master menunggumu di kamarnya"

"I'll be right there. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu. Ge,Master membutuhkanku. Istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan lupa minum obatmu"

"Okey"

"Lay?"

"Nee,Ge?"

"Maafkan aku,Lay."

"Waeyo?"

"Gara-gara aku,kamu jadi seperti ini. Kau seharusnya bisa hidup bebas tanpa harus...

"Ge..."

"Maafkan aku. I'm really sorry."

"Shush..sudahlah..yang berlalu biarlah berlalu."

"Lay?"

"Ada apa lagi Ge?Kalau kau memberhentikanku lagi hanya untuk meminta maaf,aku akan menggelitikimu ..Rawr...Here comes tickle monster.."

"Aku benci rambut coklatmu..Kenapa tidak kau hitamkan saja lagi?"

"Kau mau membuat orang-orang menjadi bingung terhadap kita,Ge?"

"Ah benar..ternyata menyebalkan sekali yah punya kembaran",sosok di tempat tidur tersebut berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Yixing.

...

_"Hey Ini Zhang Yixing. Jika kau menerima pesan ini, It means either i'm away or i just don't want to talk to you"_

Joonmyeon masih menekan tombol dial kepada nomor yang bertuliskan _My Xing_ di handphonenya.

"Ayo angkat,bodoh. Apa dia serius dengan perkataannya sebelumnya? Aish...",Joonmyeon berkata cemas.

_"Silahkan tekan 1,untuk meninggalkan pesan"_

"Hey Zhang. Setidaknya angkat teleponmu",Joonmyeon berkata sebelum akhirnya ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang

"Joonmyeon,tolong antarkan pesanan ayam goreng ini kepada Tuan Soo di Gangnam "

"Nee Boss. Akan kulakukan",Joonmyeon kemudian mengambil kotak bertuliskan Friend Chicken dan pada saat dia akan keluar dari pintu,setetes cairan bening dari langit membasahi lantai yang dipijaknya

"Ah brengsek...dasar hujan sialan menghalangi pekerjaanku saja. Aish bukankah ini masih bulan Mei? Kenapa hujan turun di bulan Mei?..Eh chakkaman...ini...familiar",Joonmyeon kemudian tersenyum teringat sesuatu

May,2011

_"Ah menyebalkan. Apa-apaan dengan hujan di bulan Mei seperti ini? And kenapa Appa tidak menjawab teleponku?Ah...tersambung...Nee Appa? Kenapa tidak menjemputku? Mwo? Sibuk? Yak!.tut tut tut...",telepon tersebut kemudian terputus dan Joonmyeon kemudian membanting kesal handphone tersebut._

_"Memang betul kata ibu kalau appa lebih mencintai pekerjaannya .Haish jjinja...mana aku tidak punya uang untuk naik bus. Seandainya kartu-kartuku ini bisa dijual",Joonmyeon menatap kartu dengan gambar berbagai jenis makhluk dalam anime Pokemon tersebut._

_"Wah... Charlie the Unicorn. Eureka",seru suara kecil dengan aksen korea yang aneh_

_"Ahh.__Yak! Apa kau gila?huh_",Joonmyeon tersentak kaget mendengar suara dari belakangnya

_"Unicorn",mata coklat tersebut masih terus berbinar-binar melihat kartu di tangan Joonmyeon tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Joonmyeon._

_'Wah manis sekali',batin Joonmyeon setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok anak laki-laki yang masih melihat kartu di tangannya_

_"Aku akan membayar berapapun"_

_"Heh?"_

_"Tadi ku dengar kau berniat menjual kartu-kartu ini karena kau butuh uang untuk naik bus"_

_"Ah...itu..Not this card. Ini edisi spesial"_

_" Please.."_

_"Shirreo..pergi sana..Ah hujannya sudah berhenti",Joonmyeon buru-buru pergi dari tempat tersebut_

_Semakin lama Joonmyeon merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ternyata anak yang dijumpai saat berteduh saat hujan tadi masih mengikutinya_

_"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus huh?Sudah kubilang tidak akan kujual kartu ini, bodoh. Pergi.. ..dasar anak aneh"_

_Joonmyeon kembali berjalan sebelum akhirnya dia merasa bahwa anak itu masih mengikutinya .Dia kemudian setengah berlari_

_"Sedikit lagi rumahku...",Joonmyeon berkata masih sambil berlari_

_Namun langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin terkejar oleh sosok dibelakangnya. Tidak tahan,Joonmyeon akhirnya berhenti untuk memarahi anak laki-laki yang mengikutinya tadi._

_"Yak..berhenti mengikutiku. Ayahku polisi. Aku bisa memintanya untuk menangkapmu. Dan aku bisa taekwondo, aku akan menghajarmu"_

_"Aku tinggal disini",namja berambut coklat tersebut menunjuk rumah yang dicat krem tersebut_

_"Eh?Kau tinggal di samping rumahku? Ah jangan-jangan kau tetangga baru dari China yang dibilang ibuku."_

_"Yeah. Namaku Zhang Yixing. Senang bertemu denganmu"_

_"Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon. Bangapta"_

_"Uni..."_

_"Anni..Sekalipun kau tetanggaku, tidak akan kuberikan kartu ini. Pulang sana"_

_"Baiklah",anak laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut dengan kecewanya kemudian berbalik arah memasuki gerbang rumahnya.  
_

_Sesaat Joonmyeon diliputi perasaan bersalah karena menolak permintaan anak kurus tersebut._

_"Hey tunggu...Ini..buatmu.",Joonmyeon kemudian memegang dan meletakkan kartu dengan gambar Unicorn tersebut ke tangan anak laki-laki bernama Yixing tersebut_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Hum...kar__ena kau adalah tetangga baruku. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertemanan kita. Ditambah lagi kau sangat manis. _",Joonmyeon berkata sedikit malu-malu

_"Gomawo,Joonie",anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan Joonmyeon bersumpah itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya_

Sejenak Joonmyeon tersenyum mengingat kenangan tersebut. Diambilnya handphonenya dan dengan cepatnya mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

To : My Xing

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan membaca pesan ini atau tidak tapi...Apa kau ingat hari saat hujan dengan anehnya turun saat bulan Mei?Dan seorang anak laki-laki manis dengan mata coklat menatap anak laki-laki lainnya yang memegang Unicorn Gold Card? Dan ternyata mereka adalah tetangga dekat?Do you believe in fate,Xing?"

...

Yixing sempat tersenyum kecil melihat pesan tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghapus pesan tersebut. Dia bertemu Joonmyeon saat hujan dengan anehnya turun saat bulan Mei dan karena obsesinya terhadap unicorn membuatnya mengikuti Joonmyeon yang ternyata merupakan tetangga dekatnya dan mereka pun berteman baik sejak saat itu

_"Do you believe in fate ,Xing?"_

Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

Tapi entahlah jika takdir akan mempersatukan mereka nantinya.

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu,Yixing.",batinnya

Yixing kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna coklat tersebut sebelum akhirnya membuka kusen pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati

"Master...Kau memanggilku?"

"Ah Xing-Xing"

"Ada apa Master?"

"Aku ingin bicarakan sesuatu tentangmu"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau tahu, kau adalah pembunuh paling berbakat yang pernah kutemui. Kau cepat belajar. Hasil kerjamu juga sangat rapi"

"Perasaanku tidak enak saat kau memujiku,Master"

"You know me so well. Sebenarnya, aku kurang senang dengan hasil kerjamu akhir-akhir ini"

"Um maksudmu?"

Prangg...terdengar suara pecahan dari vas bunga yang dilempar Luhan ke arah namja berambut coklat tersebut

Yixing yang refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sehingga membuat tangannya terluka dan darah keluar mengalir

"Ma..Master"

"Kau meninggalkan sidik jari di gantungan kunci sialanmu itu","

Yixing masih meringis kesakitan ketika lukanya dicengkram oleh Luhan dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Sengaja ingin membuat dirimu tertangkap?Ah..Ingin membuat kita ketahuan? Begitu maksudmu huh?Untung saja ada Minseok yang mengurusnya"

"Maafkan aku Master. Itu suatu kelalaian. Tidak akan terjadi lagi"

"Aku paling tidak suka ditusuk dari belakang,Xing. Jangan coba-coba main-main denganku."

"Maafkan aku"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan,bukan? Terhadap kakakmu yang tersayang itu?"

"Master..Jangan..Aku berjanji tidak akan kuulangi lagi ..please kau bisa siksa diriku sesukamu..Just don't touch my brother"

" Good boy...Aish..mianhae...aku melukaimu lagi...Akan kuobati "

Lay kemudian membiarkan tangannya yang terluka dibalut perban oleh namja berambut maroon disampingnya

"Terima kasih,Master"

Sosok itu kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Yixing dengan lembutnya

"then would you like to take a nap with me?"

"Anything for you,Master"

...

"Hey,aku minta maaf karena memukulmu di sekolah tadi"

"Thanks to you kami bertengkar. Dan,aku memutuskannya",Yixing berkata masih sambil mengasah belatinya

"Yeah. Begitu lebih baik. Ah, Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?Setahuku tadi...",Kris berkata sedikit terkejut melihat tangan Yixing yang dibalut perban putih

"Luhan",jawab Yixing singkat

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Ini hal yang biasa. Aigo, tidak kusangka iblis itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Benar-benar naif sekali diriku saat kecil"

"Aku minta maaf atas nama kakakku. Maafkan aku"

"Stop saying sorry,Fan. Haish jjinja..kau dan gegeku itu sama hanya terus menyalahkan diri kalian dan terus minta maaf jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Sesuai arti nama jepangku, aku hanya bisa terus bersyukur. Karena bisa hidup dan bersama Gegeku dan kalian semua...Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang gegeku... bunga itu..."

"Please jangan ungkit lagi kejadian tadi"

"Kau cukup manis saat gugup seperti itu. Heol, The Ice Prince...the one who hates love but himself...pfft..Falling in love? ",Yixing tertawa pelan

"Entahlah aku seperti terkena karma sendiri. Aku melarang dirimu, tetapi aku malah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang"

"Kau betul-betul mencintai gegeku?",tanya Yixing

"Yes..Lucu sekali. Mengingat aku hanya akan membahayakan dirinya juga. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu,Yi. Well, setidaknya, kau jauh lebih beruntung dariku. Kau berani mengambil resiko itu. Kau berani mengambil resiko untuk mencintai seseorang"

"Aku hanya membiarkan diriku mengalir "

"Kau terlihat berbeda saat dengannya"

"Eh?"

"Aku cukup serius memperhatikan kalian berdua dan..Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dengannya. Kau tersenyum, tertawa lepas bersamanya..begitu jujur. Dan,sekarang aku merasa bersalah karena memisahkan kalian"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Begini jauh lebih baik. Iya kan?",Yixing berkata sambil tersenyum sedih ke arah namja berambut pirang disampingnya

"Dragon,Unicorn..Apa kalian bisa mendengarkanku. Disini HandsomEagle."

"Yes. Kami bisa mendengarmu dengan baik ChenChen"

"Hoy kodeku Eagle,okay"

"Whatever"

"Ah aku melihat target memasuki gedung,ChenChen .",Yixing berkata

"Sudah kubilang kodeku Eagle. Haish ini akibat perbuatanmu,Ugly dragon. Lihat sekarang Unicorn jadi ikut-ikutan "

"Kenapa semua orang bilang kalau aku yang mengajari Yi?"

"Otokke...badannya sangat besar. I bet he's got thick skin. Damn,aku harus mengasah lebih baik pisauku ",Yixing berkata setelah melihat ke arah luar mobil tersebut

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari arah samping namja berambut coklat tersebut

"Kenapa kamu tertawa,Fan?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya heran kau bisa berubah dengan begitu cepat dari mode polosmu ke mode pembunuh"

"Benarkah? Aku sendiri heran kenapa bisa seperti ini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak membunuh,sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau itu perbuatan yang salah. Geez , aku saja sudah tidak mengerti batas antara kebenaran dan keburukan. Bahkan aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan atau tidak?"

"Ah bukan hanya kau yang merasakan hal itu"

"Kita mungkin tidak akan diterima di pintu surga,Fan"

"Ah right..Dan selamat tinggal kepada para bidadari yang sexy dan cantik disana"

"Akhem...Pembicaraan kalian dalam sekali"

"Sorry Chen. Apa kau sudah kau urus bagianmu?"

"Aku sudah mengurusi kamera pengawasnya. Unicorn, kamu bisa masuk melalui pintu barat. Itu lebih dekat dengan target. Sudah kubuka password pintu tersebut . Sedangkan dirimu Ugly Dragon...

"Hey yak..siapa yang kau bilang ugly..."

"Biarkan aku selesai berbicara,Princess..Kau bisa masuk duluan ke sayap gedung bagian kiri. Disitu cukup tersembunyi dan target terlihat cukup jelas. Dan ada beberapa pengawal disitu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka sementara Unicorn akan mengurusi si big boss. And Good luck for you both"

"Thanks EagleChen. Semoga berhasil,Yi",namja berambut pirang itu menepuk pundak namja kecil semangat

"Nee You too,Fan"

...

"Apa kau menunggu lama?Aku minta maaf... bos memintaku mengantar pesanan ke Gangnam. Itu cukup jauh"

"Ah tidak apa-apa hyung. Lagipula aku baru saja selesai latihannya. Eh,Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kajja, ayo pulang"

"Mencurigakan"

"Baekhyunnie..."

"Sekolah tidak mungkin memberikanmu masalah..Kau jenius dan disukai semua guru. Dibully pun tidak mungkin...kau mantan gangster di sekolah yang cukup ditakuti...Di tempat kerja pun aku rasa tidak ada apa-apa...humm..Kau ada masalah dengan Yixing hyung ya?"

Bingo.

"Aku benarkan?"

"Terlihat jelas di wajahku ya?"

"Humm,hormon oxytocin mu tidak bergetar hebat saat aku menyebutkan nama Yixing hyung"

"Analisismu hebat. Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke akademi kepolisian saja? Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi detektif hebat sama seperti detektif di anime kesukaanmu"

"Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk menjadi idol,hyung. Hyung pikir aku mengambil kelas vokal hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja?"

"Mana ada idol sejelek dirimu"

"Aku bisa melakukan operasi plastik nantinya dan jangan mengubah topik hyung"

"Aku bertengkar dengannya hari ini. Dan... Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya"

"Well,tidak biasanya kalian seperti ini,hyung. Setahuku kalian baik-baik saja pagi ini",Baekhyun berkata setelah merasa wajah kakaknya masih terlihat lesu

" Sudahlah. Ayo pulang.

"Hyung"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu betul sifat adiknya yang akan terus menganggunya sampai dia memberitahukan kebenarannya

"Kami bertengkar cukup hebat dan...dia...dia memutuskanku..begitu saja",Joonmyeon kemudian menceritakan tentang kejadian saat dia dan Yixing bertengkar di sekolah

"Yixing hyung seorang libra. Orang libra biasanya tidak akan mengambil tindakan tanpa berpikir dahulu. Aku rasa dia pasti punya alasan dibalik semua itu hyung"

"Aku juga merasa begitu. The problem is he didn't told me what happened..Ah molla",Joonmyeon berkata sambil mengacak rambutnya secara frustrasi

"Kau mau balikan dengannya hyung?Kau masih mencintainya kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula,aku tidak terima diputuskan begitu saja tanpa mengetahui alasan sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin kami hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Dan memikirkan kembali semuanya"

"Aigo..Benar kata orang... semakin tua seseorang maka makin rumit masalah percintaannya"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta...Aku masih belum merestui dirimu dengan si tiang listrik tersebut"

"Ah..hyung...ayolah...apa salahnya dengan Channie-hyung?Dia tampan dan juga tinggi"

"Pokoknya aku belum merestui kalian."

"Aish hyung. Aku akan membantumu agar baikkan dengan Yixing hyung asal kau merestuiku"

"Ditambah setengah uang sakumu diberikan padaku..Aku setuju"

"Yak...hyung.."

"Kalau begitu jangan harap aku memberikanmu restu..."  
"Arasso..hummph..dasar grandpa"

...

Terdengar dentingan piano dari arah ruangan yang dicat putih tersebut. Terlihat seorang namja terlihat asyik memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts hitam putih tersebut tanpa menyadari pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan sosok tinggi pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menutupi matanya

"Coba tebak"

"Umm, bau shampoo mint dan sabun mandi dengan aroma cinnamon..Just the one and only person in this planet who will wear that..eum...Kristopher Wu?"

"Aigo, jangan panggil diriku dengan nama itu"

"Waeyo? Menurutku namamu sangat bagus."

"Itu nama pemberian wanita yang meninggalkan keluarga ini demi pria lain"

"Hey jangan seperti itu terhadap ibumu sendiri. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada ibumu karena namamu sangat bagus. Dibandingkan dengan nama aku dan Lay ...Terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan"

"Itu karena kalian sangat manis. "

"Berhenti menggodaku"

"Tidak usah cemberut. Setidaknya namamu masih terlihat lebih manly daripada Lay.

"Ah,betul. Buruk sekali nasibnya mendapat nama semanis Rei. Aku masih ingat ketika kami masih di taman kanak-kanak dan orang-orang selalu salah mengira kami adalah anak perempuan. "

"Bersyukurlah orangtuamu menamaimu dengan nama Ren. Dan even better... nama China kalian lebih terdengar seratus persen lebih bagus daripada nama-nama itu. Ah... apa yang kamu mainkan?Kenapa belum istirahat jam segini?"

"Aku menunggu Lay. Katanya dia akan mengambil komposisi musik yang sudah kuaransemen"

"Tapi tadi katanya dia langsung pulang...Umm, komposisi musik?"

"Iya, Lay yang membuat komposisi lagu ini...Mau bermain bersamaku,Yifan? Ini melodi yang cukup indah"

"Baiklah"

Kedua pasang jari tangan tersebut kemudian menari-nari dia atas piano tersebut menciptakan suatu melodi yang indah dan membuat hati tentram.

Sesekali jari mereka bertautan satu sama lain menciptakan suatu perasaan kupu-kupu yang aneh diantara mereka.

"Ini melodi yang indah sekali. Benarkan Yifan?",namja berambut hitam tersebut memandangi sosok berambut pirang yang duduk disampingnya tersebut yang juga memandanginya

Entah kenapa bulan sangat indah malam ini. Jendela dibuka,sehingga cahaya bulan masuk dengan leluasa. Terlihat tumbuh-tumbuhan yang masih basah terkena air hujan sore tadi juga menampakkan suatu cahaya yang tidak biasa karena tersinari cahaya bulan Menyinari kedua insan yang sedang memandang satu sama lain.

"Umm..yeah...ini...indah sekali...Seindah dirimu"

"Umm?"

Perlahan namja berambut pirang dengan mata biru tersebut mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah namja berambut hitam tersebut

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi"

"Apa maksudmu Fan?"

"Aishiteru ne Ren...Ah anni... Zhang... Yi...xing"

Dan bibir plum itu pun bertemu dengan bibir merah dalam suatu perasaan yang tidak biasa.

...

"Fufufu...Heol..manis sekali",seseorang berkata dari suatu ruangan sambil melihat rekaman cctv tersebut

"Dari saat mereka kecil sudah kuduga akan seperti ini..Yifan dan Yixing...",terdengar suara disampingnya berkata

Knock knock..terdengar suara ketukan dari luar

"Masuk..."

"Master ..Ini adalah kiriman foto dari Feng."

"Ah terima kasih, kau boleh pergi",

Sosok mungil tersebut kemudian membuka amplop coklat tersebut. Sejenak Luhan sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat foto-foto tersebut. Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain dengan intimnya saat foto pertama. Dan foto kedua ..dua orang namja itu sedang berciuman satu sama lain, begitu pula foto ketiga.

"Kecurigaanmu selalu benar,Han"

" Aigo lihatlah ciuman ini..Begitu tulus dan penuh cinta..Menjijikkan sekali"

"Sepertinya bocah berambut hitam itu familiar.. Tidak salah lagi."

"Kau mengenalnya,Minseokkie?"

"Ah..dia mirip Joonmyeon..Anak Inspektur Kim Kai."

"Ah...menarik sekali",sosok mungil itu kemudian tersenyum aneh

"Dari senyummu, sepertinya kau sedang menyusun suatu rencana jahat,Lu"

"Tentu saja. Anak-anak sialan itu harus mendapatkan hukumannya karena berani bersenang-senang di belakangku dan tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Firasatku buruk tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak-anak itu"

"Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka kalau ada yang mengkhianatiku,Minseokkie. Siapa yang berkhianat padaku,akan mendapatkan hukuman setimpal"

"Aku rasa kau masih sakit hati dengan dia,Lu. Sudahlah...Oh Sehun sudah lama hilang. Kau tidak perlu membawa-bawa rasa sakit hatimu yang dulu dan melampiaskannya kepada anak-anak ini"

"Don't you dare saying that name again,Minseokkie. Atau aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu,...right now"

"Berhenti berpura-pura seperti ini,Lu. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku rasa waktu berbicara kita sudah selesai sekarang,Minseokkie. Silakan keluar dari ruanganku",Luhan berkata dengan dinginnya kepada sosok dengan pipi chubby didepannya

...

Sesosok pria berjas hitam memasuki ruangan yang dicat coklat tersebut. Terlihat keadaan masih ramai di sekitarnya

"Permisi aku mencari pimpinan kepolisian ini",tanyanya

"Periksa lagi hasil rekamannya. Fokuskan ke bagian skater tersebut"

"Ah baik,Inspektur"

"Ekhem...",pria berjas tersebut sengaja batuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sosok didepannya

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi kami sedang sibuk. Ada keperluan apa?"

"Kim...Kai..Ah anda Kim Kai..senang bertemu dengan anda",pria berjas hitam tersebut kemudian tersenyum cerah dan menyalami sosok di depannya setelah membaca name tag sosok tersebut.

"Nuguseyo?"

Pria itu kemudian menunjukkan kartu identitasnya yang membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut

"Kau...kk..kau"

"Dari National Crime Unit ,Special Agent Oh Sehun. Mohon bantuannya",pria itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya sambil tersenyum

...

TBC

Gimana?Tambah Aneh?Tambah Jelek?Tambah Gaje?

Sorry kalau mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi

Jeng jeng jeng..buat yang penasaran Gege nya Lay..Udah terjawab kan?Gimana? Aneh?Jelek?Udah diduga?Atau mainstream?

So, basically they are twins

And Rei-Ren is their japanese name,while Yixing and Lay is their chinese names

So i'm gonna make this as SuLay and FanXing

.

Kalau masih bingung sama chapter ini, feel free to pm me

And I'm sorry kurang berdarah-darah dan actionnya di chapter ini

Spoiler for next chapter will be all flashback

So, Stay tuned

About what happened to Yixing past and why Luhan calling Lay as Yixing. And what's the grudges between Luhan and Sehunnie

I promise the next update will be a little faster than this

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya always at the kotak amal below

Akhir kata,See you Next Time

PS Arghhh Suho really... with the crossdressing things*

Now i'm confused,, who is the top? LOL..Because now Lay is becoming more manly :D

PSS Ayok ngegalau TLP bersama,chingudeul...Bagi yang tidak bisa nonton...mari kita sama-sama menggalau hiks hiks


End file.
